ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of Something New Pt.1
Plot Miguel Tennyson, another one of those average kids, ends up getting a surprise of his lifetime from space and puts it in, making himself known as Mig 10. Synopsis Miguel is walking down the street with his backpack on his back. Everyone is cheering that school is finally over and that it's time for summer. Many people begin telling their friends about their summer plans and Miguel is talking to his friends as well about his summer plans. "What are your plans?" asked Rob. "Ummmm. Don't exactly have any," replied Miguel. His friends were confused. "But everyone has summer plans," said Austin. "Yeah well not me," said Miguel. He got home quickly and sat down on the coach to watch TV with popcorn he had just cooked up. "Son don't you have any plans for the summer?" asked his father. "Not really no," said Miguel. "Well now you do," said his mother. Clepron, Miguel's alien sidekick and also considered to be the 'bro he never had walked up to him. "Come with me," he said. Miguel (Mig) and Clepron were at the lake fishing and having a lot of fun. "This seems like it'll be a great summer," said Mig. Clepron smiled and looked up at the sky and saw a large meteroid coming at them. "Run!!!" Clepron screamed. He ran away from it and Mig just stood in his place and watched the meteoroid crash the ground in front of him. A shockwave occured and Mig was lunged into a large tree. He got up and saw a glowing orange light inside the meteoroid crater. He reached inside it and the light turned into a mechanism that jumped onto Mig's hand and began spirling. "Agh!" Mig shouted. It soon stopped and began flashing. "Clepron help me!! This thing is on my hand!" Mig shouted. Clepron quickly sprinted towards Mig and saw the object. "Oh my gosh! I've heard of that! It's the.....gamatrix!!" shouted Clepron. Mig was surprised and confused at the same time. "The gamatrix!? What is that?" asked Mig. "It's on your hand!" shouted Clepron. Just then the meteoird grew and eyeball and it grew legs and turned into a large robot and it began scanning Mig's hand. "Must destroy," it said. It fired a laser at Mig and Clepron but they dodged it. "Hit the faceplate!" shouted Clepron. "Why?" asked Mig. "Just do it!" shouted Clepron. Mig twisted the dial and a holgram showed up and he smashed it down. His body began mutating into an alien form and he looked around. "Woah! This feels soo weird!" he said. "I'll call this guy.....Lavalamp." "Just try and destroy this guy!" shouted Clepron. Mig jumped at the robot and fired fire blasts down it's opened up body. "ARRRGGGGHHH!" it shouted. It threw Lavalamp off him and began blasting him a bunch of times. "Ouch!!!" shouted Mig. Clepron got angry and began blasting the robot with his alien weapons. The robot got angry but began exploding slowly. It grew another coating or armor and threw spheres at Clepron. Lavalamp fot up and used his flamethrower type powers and burned the robot to ashes and it exploded. Mig turned back and hi fived Clepron. Just then and explosion occured behind them and police men came. "Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" shouted the police chief. "Oh great," said Clepron. Just then a lot more robots came from behind the police and ran at Clepron and Miguel. "It just got worse," said Mig. To be continued..... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Mig's friends (Robert, Austin, and Eric) *Mig's mother *Mig's father *Clepron *Police Cheif Villains *Robotic Bounty Hunter *Robotic Bounty Hunters (cameo at end) Aliens Used *Lavalamp Trivia *This is the very first episode of Mig 10!! *Mig gets his first and new watch known as the "Gamatrix" *Mig turns into Lavalamp for the first time. *Mig, his parents, and cousin all debut in this episode. *The Robotic Bounty Hunter debuts in this episode as a workman for another villain. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes